


Proposal crack!fic, David/Oscar

by prompt_fills



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How <strike>not</strike> to propose Oscar in five simple steps. Crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal crack!fic, David/Oscar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/profile)[**footballkink2**](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/), PP3, [this prompt](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2748844#t2748844) and [this comment](http://footballkink2.livejournal.com/9132.html?thread=2749100#t2749100):  
>  _I would love to read a proposal fic with the one proposing being stressed and unsure._  
>  David Luiz proposing to someone :D That will be sooo cracky.

  
**How ~~not~~ to propose in five simple steps:**

**I.  
(think ahead)**

Oscar and him were close. Well, not at first but now they were. David wouldn’t really call it dating but it was as close to it as they could get without making any announcements. They were together most of the time, right? Oscar hanged out at David’s place pretty much _all_ the time and he hugged him and kissed him and he was driving David crazy because they never took it up to the next level. Oscar surely wanted to – but maybe he wanted to know David was serious about it, about them, first. And David was okay with that.  
And so one day as they were strolling down the streets of an unfamiliar city a day after _the best_ match of the season, David stopped in front of a jeweller's shop and ogled the display of the engagement rings.  
Oscar patiently waited for him a few metres away. Then the curiosity got the better of him and he walked to David and peaked over his shoulder at the shopping window. He smacked David’s shoulder and laughed: “Man, you’ve got plenty of time to even think about that.” He was still chuckling when he grabbed David’s hand and tugged him away.

**II.  
(express yourself)**

Oscar invited him over for a dinner (takeaway) and they planned to watch the match of their two greatest rivals after that. David thought it was a perfect opportunity.  
He nervously played with the box in his pocket, biting down on his lip. _Breathe,_ he reminded himself. Breathe. “So, what do you think about commitments?” he asked Oscar when the commercials started.  
“Huh?”  
“Something for the rest of your life,” David said, his eyes fixed on Oscar’s face. “Something that would become a part of your life, permanently.”  
Oscar rolled his eyes. “Just please, not your name.”  
David felt a lump in his throat. Was it as simple as that? As easy as everything else about them? He couldn’t speak, his feeling were overwhelming him, this was the best–  
“Maybe something symbolic, you know?”  
“Um, what?” he managed.  
“Don’t get a tattoo of your own name, man. That’s like... I don’t know,” Oscar shrugged and grabbed the TV remote to switch the channels. And that was it.  
David felt his heart sink. He was such an idiot.

**III.  
(don’t blurt it out)**

David’s shoulders were tense and his neck hurt and Oscar, awesome Oscar and his awesome massaging skills were saving his life.  
David couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips as Oscar’s fingers worked on the tights muscles in his neck. “Oh yes, marry me!”  
Oscar laughed it off.

**IV.  
(express yourself _clearly_ )**

David decided to give it one more chance. He couldn’t have been wrong. He couldn’t!  
This time he didn’t make a fuss – he had waited for the chance to present itself and one day when Oscar was lazing around at his place, David stood up, went to the kitchen and cooked them dinner. (Pasta so totally qualified.)  
He set the table, lit up the candles – Oscar merely raised an eyebrow at that – and waited for the right moment.  
He fidgeted nervously and Oscar asked him twice if he was feeling okay. When he opened his mouth for the third time, David couldn’t take it anymore, placed the little black box on the table and pushed it towards David. “I– –“ The lump was there again, forcing him to fell silent. He looked up to meet Oscar’s surprised eyes. Oscar reached out and took the box, flipped it open and he didn’t say anything for what felt like the whole eternity to David.  
“Oscar?” He asked, wincing at the tone of his voice. Oscar’s eyes lit up. For a second or two David thought he saw _fury_ in his eyes but then Oscar pushed his chair away and just before David’s heart could break all over again, Oscar’s face split into a huge smile. He pulled David up for a hug, beaming. “Oh my God, David!” He exclaimed, staring into David’s eyes like he couldn’t believe it.  
David felt the tension off the last few weeks melt away. He snuggled close to Oscar, happy and content. Who needed words.  
Oscar looked anywhere but at him, his eyes scanning the room nervously. David put a little distance between them so he could raise up his hand and capture Oscar’s chin in his hand. He slid his fingers along Oscar’s jaw, cupping his cheek.  
David closed the distance between them but he barely got the change to trace the line of Oscar’s lower lip with his tongue and Oscar made a strangled noise and tried to pull away.  
“You fucker, how far did you want to take this?” Oscars asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
It felt like someone snatched the floor from underneath David. He was falling, ten floors a second. His heart leaped into his throat, his eyes widened in horror. “I, err, I. Umm.” Fuck.  
 _Oh fuck._  
Oscar thought this was a prank and went along with it just to say _joke on you_?! David couldn’t hide his despair he never wanted to be more serious.  
“R-really?” Oscar stuttered, probably seeing the situation for what it was the first time that evening.  
David spun around and fled from his own house.

**V.  
(don’t give up)**

David managed to avoid Oscar for a few days. He felt so guilty and embarrassed and was mourning the loss of the easy friendship he shared with Oscar.  
And now Oscar was waiting in front of his doors, a very determined look on his face, and David briefly considered transferring planets so he could avoid the humiliating conversation Oscar obviously wanted to have. _Fuck._  
Gulping, David approached his home. “Oscar,” he started and Oscar peeled himself off the wall he had been leaning against. And David gulped again and realising that no, he really couldn’t do this, he started to flee.  
Oscar stopped him by throwing them both against the wall and then he _stared_ into David’s eyes. Up this close, it was a little frightening.  
“David,” Oscar grunted, “you’re such an idiot.”  
The next thing David knew, they were kissing. David decided that being an idiot wasn’t bad at all.


End file.
